narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metallic Affairs
It's mid-afternoon in the dreary Land of Rain, a couple of miles outside Amegakure. The ground is still wet from rains the night before. The sun hides behind the clouds but manages to shine it's light through them, making the day a bright gray. The dozens of trees in this forest make it seem as a tropical forest, due to the rains. A waterfall sprays from the cliff face of a rocky hill, and its waters trickle into a small stream. Fish swim around in the fresh water source, bubbles floating to the surface. The Metallic Savage is crouched on a branch in a tree, perfectly camouflaged from any predators that may lurk. He had been tracking the Golden Princess, Saiki Kinsei. He looked around. He then felt a sensation, thinking there was somewhere near. He scanned the area with his eyes, then to be sure he sensed finally that there was no one there. He moved on flickering on, from tree to tree. The weather provided a girl enough reasons to explore the outside of the Land of Rain. Despite the events shaking in within Ame, Saiki knew she would be monitored at all time, but this would interfere in her training. Using the only high rock amidst the group of trees as a seat for her training, she began meditating, has her mind became one with nature as each and every movement of her surroundings echoed in her head. Surrounding the rocks were ten kunai which served as mini guardians of the Golden Princess. Kazezo flickered from tree to tree. He stopped and began scanning the area again for chakra. He came upon a chakra signature not too far away. He faintly remembered this signature the chakra held. It was his cousin's. Saiki's. He didn't know how to approach her, as she might not know him and attack. He sent in a metal clone. This clone was however made from Zero's metal. One he only, was capable of controlling. He knew her capabilities. The clone appeared after he used Metal Shadow Clone Technique. After than he used Chakra Suppression Technique to mask his. He sent the clone running to her location. Saiki stood on the rock, she was sitting a while ago, her eyes closed, wind brushed her long blue scarf that tried to follow the wind in reaction. Saiki felt uneasy, as she had just picked up feeling of a known Konoha chakra a target held few meters away from her location. Flickering, from a tree branch to another, Saiki made a quick impact on the man's metallic shadow clone, or so it seemed but Saiki's last minute levitational grasping and pushing herself gave her a safe distance from the clone, as she landed on a tree, "Kazezo Kinsei was it ? the man who had mysteriously disappeared, what business does he have in the Rain ?" Saiki spoke up, a stern look in a face, which she had not seen her entire life came up instinctively. Her mind brought up a scene, a chakra signature which belonged to only and only Kazezo was found in the forests that led to the Rain Empire, suddenly she felt a twin chakra appear surrounding the Kinsei clan member which also resulted in the chakra signature of the original source depleted to around half its original scent. and then there was only one signature again and that began appearing closer to her location. Noticing the young man further, she continued, "Thats a rare metal you have imbued in your body, special training ?" her question was followed phantomly followed by ten kunais that had flew to her side from the rock of Saiki's meditation. The clone stood tall, his arms to his side. "More like "Special Testing". As you know, I was away from a time. That's probably all you know, though." He said. He had not idea, how much everyone knew of his disappearance. It was a touchy subject when he first came back, because many were asking, 'Wow, how'd you escape?' or 'Was it difficult, being there?'. He used to get kind of mad, as he claimed it was his business not theirs. But he soon was okay, after the talk of him died down. His beautiful hazel eyes, looked at Saiki as the kunai appeared. He wondered if she was inciting a fight but he didn't react badly. He simply waited. The real Kazezo, meanwhile, had circled around the two. He remained hidden, crouched, behind the foliage, a very thick and tall bush. He wanted to see her first move, if she would attack the clone. Saiki was delighted at the piece of information, her eyes weirdly surveying the clone, "So, this is a piece, you were abducted by someone and that rare Metal in your body is the experimentation, I would love to work on that, introduce me to him!" Sitting down on the branches she took out two potato chips from her pockets, eating one of them while keeping the other in her hands as if to say the potato chip would be a reward for the offer she requested. Her expression suddenly changed, as she grew gloomy, "that does not however explain why you are in Amegakure though, shoo away from here before you get caught by men in black and treated as harsher than the traitors of the Kinsei Clan." The clone smiled. "He'd probably take to be honest. But I'm sure you won't like it, it's not fun." He said in a un joking matter. He reached for the potato chip, even though he wasn't gonna do her request. His smiled faded after she said that last sentence. "I cannot come and see my dear cousin?" He said. This is all what the true Kazezo would have said. "Or have you betrayed our Clan?" "Such insolence, you meet your dear cousin, and you accuse her of betrayal ? Now tell, where did you get this idea from ?" Saiki outraged, ate the second potato chip, reserved for the man. Sitting still, munching her goodie, She then slowly spoke up, "I am only doing my duty, whats with your sudden affection on me ?". The clone spoke. " I only want to make sure your loyalties are in the right place. You have been gone long, cousin. Why won't you return to the Leaf?" He said. "I have no doubt that you are loyal to our lineage. But do tell me, why do stay here in Amegakure? It's always so gloomy." He held his arms out to indicate her to look around. "Everybody has things they need to keep from others," Saiki said has she got up and gave a serious look, "Did I ever dig up on your life has a experiment ? And I do remember saying this to pops, that I am going abroad to learn more among other things, you don't have to force me around, Kaze-chi," She continued holding a Kunai in her right hand which faced Kazezo, this despite not a battle call by Saiki, there would be circumstances were this action of her would easily be recognised for a fight. "You are quite right." He said. "Maybe I could do the same thing somewhere else. Life has grown rather boring." I do the same thing every day over and over. I seek thrill." He said. It would be nice to do something different for a change. He glanced at the kunai in her hand. He didn't know if she was going on the offensive but he had a strategy if she did try anything. "It's not that life is boring, you are the one who is actually making life suck on you," Saiki grumbled, keeping the kunai in her pockets, she continued, "I can clearly understand how bore your life is, because you don't take a challenge, I don't know why you have to send a clone to speak with this dear cousin of yours, instead of coming here yourself," Saiki said,"You can't hide information from me Kazezo you cannot !" Any emotion that the clone and the real had on his face instantly faded. The smiled faded. He stood there. The real Kazezo leaped over Saiki and to the side of the clone. He placed his hand on the Clones shoulder and did nothing more. The clones was being sucked into the original. This restored the chakra he had used to create it. " I had to be sure." He said. He kept his eyes on her in silence. Then he looked down at the ground. He stare in one spot on the wet muddy floor of the forest. Saiki was least bothered by Kazezo's actions and let him do has he pleased, as long as he wasn't too near her, "Well, If you are really bored, I can hand over a personal mission to you, do you accept ?" Saiki said as she stood up waiting for a answer given by Kazezo, "But remember, I cant fully guarantee you your safety, the reward would be something you will cherish in a lifetime, though, I cant reveal to you it yet." Kazezo looked up from the ground. What kind of mission could she give him? His eyes found themselves looked up at her. "What is the mission?" He asked. The reward was supposed to be good, but was hidden. So he at least wanted to know what the mission was. Saiki's gaze slowly met Kazezo's, as she paused for seconds after Kazezo had questioned her, raising her right hand pointing Kazezo, senbons filled the gap between her fingers, "You accept my mission or no ?" Saiki asked again, now in a louder voice. He smirked. " I accept." He said. He waited to see what the mission would be. He found it odd that she decided to equip senbon. He decided to equip his own little toys. 7 Liquid metal birds sprouted from his body and fluttered around him. He was "booming" to use them. Saiki smirked, "You don't seem confident enough, I will have to reject you going into the task, unless you prove me wrong that is" she said withdrawing the senbons from her hands as they disappeared into thin air. "You want a fight?" He said. "That seems to be what you are saying." he said as the birds split into two and now there was 14 birds. "I shall prove to you, no matter what the task is. Though by the way it seems you are baiting me, you want a fight." Kazezo said. "Ah! weak minded and predictable as always," Saiki grinned, "Such weak statements, make me say that you don't have what it takes from the reward I had intended. Such shame of a cousin," She continued, disappearing and appearing on the ground from the tree branches via her short range teleportation abilities, ready to uncover the truth. "Fine what is it? How do I prove myself?" He said. When she shifted, he simply turned his head to her current location. He waited for her answer. "Well what ? do what you can do best! You dont want me to to spoonfeed everything do you ?" Saiki answered, while coating her arms with mercury. He was tired of this. Time to go on the offensive. He would first start by showing her the pure hate of his Killing Intent. All that bottled up hatred fused with pain from his time in Hell's Circus, hoping that it would have some effect on her. Not giving her time to react, he would then sent 4 of his birds flying at a high speed towards her. These birds were made of plutonium, a element that could be used for explosives. The birds flew towards her and that the last second before touching her, he would use his chakra to cause them to explode. The sudden influx of Killing Intent didn't bother Saiki, who was known for her special Way of the Wind, She looked at the birds flying at her, to which she proclaimed, as her left hand swayed forward, "Plutonium !", her words, looked as if they became actions as the birds halted at their paths, exploding rapidly, due to spontaneous speeding up of molecules. Not only them, but the other ten birds around Kazezo began exploding, one by one, causing a array of destruction in the place.